Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool extender to lengthen or shorten the reach of a tool thereby enabling use of the tool in hard to reach areas.
Description of Related Art
Screwdrivers, ratchet wrenches, and lug wrenches are all torque based tools that require twisting and turning of the tool handle to loosen or tighten bolts, screws or similar items. A common problem with torque tools relates to insufficient length, and thus the torque tool does not reach the screw or nut head. Another problem relates to other items in the way or the angle at which the nut is positioned prevents the tool from reaching.
A few solutions to this problem have been presented. First, some tool manufacturers make short or extra-long tools to allow the tool to fit into these restricted areas. Alternatively, socket extenders were developed to enable a socket wrench to reach into tight or difficult to reach areas. These extenders fit onto the drive of the wrench and are then fitted into the tool tip that is already attached to the nut, thereby enabling twisting that was previously impossible. The extenders are available in fixed lengths to accommodate work areas of varying sizes. A problem encountered with these extenders is that an entire set of widely varying lengths is necessary in the tool box to ensure that socket wrench will fit. It is often cumbersome and a hassle to carry so many accessory pieces for a single tool. Therefore, it would be beneficial in the art to provide a tool extender that accommodates lengths as needed by the user.